


More Than Worth It

by tinasnewt



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Hijacked Peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: post-hijacking, before the war when peeta is getting slightly better





	More Than Worth It

The doors slide open, and I walk in cautiously. I know behind the reflective glass I'm being watched by guards, Haymitch, and Plutarch. Peeta is peaceful. He's sleeping, his hair matted and covering his eyes. Against Haymitch's wishes, I sit down on the bed next to Peeta and brush the hair out of his face. He stirs, and I'm ready to jump off the bed and back away before a hoarse voice interrupts me. 

"No, don't," Peeta says, and his hand wraps around my wrist. I flinch, and he seems to hesitantly let go. He opens his eyes, and I stare into that deep, blue ocean. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed you. I know you've gotta be on guard."

"It's fine," I say, absentmindedly rubbing my neck, fighting back memories of being choked nearly two months ago. "How're you feeling?" I ask gently, the white sheets crinkling as I shift. "Any better?"

Peeta sighs and shuts his eyes, nodding. "Mhm. Better than last week... Everything's still so fuzzy. I can't tell what's real and what's not real," he explains. I want nothing more than to hug him, to tell him it'll all be okay, but he's still unstable and anything could set him off. Instead, I hold his hand. 

"I can tell you one thing that's real," I say, and take a deep breathe. 

"Hmm?" He says, eyes shut. It makes the room seem so much more dull, the ocean drained from the room. 

I lean down to his ear, sure to be quiet enough that only Peeta can hear. I keep my arm across him, in case it sets him off. "I love you," I whisper in his ear, and before I can pull away he jolts upward, an angry look in his eye. 

"I don't deserve to be loved," he says, a stone cold look on his face. "Not by anyone, especially you. Not after everything I've done to you, everything I've put you through." 

He's getting worked up. His eyes are turning a deeper shade, a tsunami against the calm, sparkling water. This can only mean that the hijacked Peeta is coming out again. I stand up, and back away slowly, tears brimming in my eyes. 

"You deserve to be loved," I say softly. "You're kind and sweet and... your love for another person never dies. I know that, I can see it." His eyes near black, and he begins to snarl and thrash against his restraints. I swallow, hard. "I love you, Peeta Mellark, although you can't see it. And I know you love me."

"I hate you!" He screams, and that's my cue to leave the room. I wipe my eyes, and Haymitch tries to grab ahold of me, but I break free. 

I know he'll come back to me one day. And if he doesn't... he's more than worth the pain I'm going through to get him to.


End file.
